After Hours
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: Just another day after hours...except running away from rapist wasn't in SheZow's list.


SheZow ran through the empty streets of Megadale. Her high heeled boots echoing through the night. Her usually perfect hair was a mess as she rushed in a frantic pace. Her panting indicated she had been running for some time now, yet she seemed reluctant to stop. Her black clothes were drenched in sweat from the time she had been running. The sweat made her clothes drip the black ink against the pavement making her run attempt impossible.

Finally she made a quick turn hoping to lose them, only to be encountered by a dead end. She quickly turned knowing that her only change to get away was behind her; however, instead of encountering the exit she was faced with a barricade.

"Please don't," she pleaded.

The men laughed. They reeked of liquor and smoke. These men were clearly confused, yet SheZow tried to reason with them.

"I beg you," she said. "You don't want to do this?"

The men laughed again.

"What makes you think we don't want this," said one of the five. "We got you powerless and cornered."

The others agreed.

"Now get ready lady," said another. "We are going to have fun with you."

"No," SheZow said backing away and to the wall.

The men picked her but she fought back. Punching one, kicking another, then two more appeared and she sent their heads smashing together. The first one then slapped her while the second kicked her and the fifth tackled her to the ground. SheZow, however, wasn't done. She kicked the man in his privates, making him tumble back. She stood and started out when a man grabbed her hair and sent her back. She collided with the wall hard, trying to regain her breathe, after the impact.

The men that she smacked together took her hands as a third one appeared with a pocket knife that shone in the light of a close by light post.

"Let's see how good SheZow looks with no clothes on," he said while grinning.

The other agreed.

The knife felt cold against her chest where the man started. The knife quickly removing pieces of uniform until there was nothing but a bra and toned skin.

"Hey boys lookie here," the knife man said. "SheZow got a nice set of tits."

"Let's see 'em," said another man that held her leg.

The others agreed. The knife man did as requested snapping the bra away. Two cups fell from it revealing SheZow's flat chest. The men fell back as they stared at the set of pectorals that were underneath the bra. That's when they noticed SheZow also had a set of abs and a quite pronounced _V_ line that disappeared under her skirt.

"The hell," said one of the men.

"SheZow's a…"

"Don't be idiots Shezow's a woman just you wait and…" the knife man said ripping the leggings on one side –also taking a piece of skirt.

"You'll see she will have the best…"

SheZow laughed. Her pink lips amused.

"You guys are idiots," she said.

The men gripped her tighter, "Lookie here girl I don't care what but we'll have you."

SheZow shook her head, "Poor insolent pieces of She-Nure."

The men laughed, "Keeping it PG SheZow."

SheZow smiled, "But not for long."

SheZow threw one of the men ahead making the others turn in his direction. The man landed on his leg twisting it in a weird way. He screamed in pain as the others stared at their comrade.

SheZow took her chance and ran out. The men snapped and ran after her. The run didn't last long since one of the men tackled SheZow again.

"Where is the pink accessory bitch," he said scanning her but not finding the accessory.

"Did you find it Manny?" asked one of the men when they caught up.

"No," said Manny. "I can't find it."

"Maybe I can help you," said a voice behind them. "After all I am a police officer."

The men froze before turning slowly towards the police man.

"Officer Hamdon," said one of the men.

"Samuel," replied Boxter. "I see you of doing the naughty again."

Samuel looked at the men around him.

"Guess I'll have to take you all in," said Boxter pulling out his gun. "Now come peacefully and I won't shoot."

The men laughed, "As if a police officer would ever shoot his weapon."

Boxter smiled, "You have no idea." Boxter shot at the men's feet. "Now get in the car."

The men started walking to the police car, yet as they walked next to the officer they quickly fought him. One of the men punched the officer as the others quickly found a way to overpower him and take his weapon.

"Now whose laughing Hamdon," said the man, Samuel, to the downed officer.

"Actually a Hamdon is laughing," said a voice behind them. The men turned to see SheZow still semi naked from her earlier incident.

The men gazed at SheZow, "You think you can overpower us?"

SheZow flicked her hair, "That I can."

That's when the men noticed SheZow's hair was perfect. Her long streak of pink was back as it had never left the hair in the first place. Around her body was her cape, carefully to cover all her 'lady' parts.

"I thought my wardrobe needed a change," she smiled. "Now where were we?"

Samuel shot at SheZow continuously. She simply blinked all of them away with her Wind Winkers. Finally the gun clicked empty. The men then scattered in every direction. SheZow was quick to capture each and every one of them; knocking each and every one of them unconscious, before delivering them to the car. In a matter of seconds they all were locked inside the car.

SheZow removed her cape and put it next to her. She was tired from that rush she suddenly had. Now she was back on her torn leggings, ripped skirt and black boots.

"Those bastards own me a new set of boots," she said.

Officer Hamdon laughed, "Don't be so frustrated about it Guy, I'll get you a new pair." He finished sitting next to SheZow.

SheZow rolled her eyes, "Thanks for that but Shela will have to look these up."

"Is there like a place you go buy clothes for super heroes?" asked Boxter.

SheZow thought for a second, "I'm not sure; I have to ask Kelly that. Or Maz, lately he's been dressing more sophisticated."

"I've noticed," said Boxter. "I saw that costume he had on the other day, hilarious."

"Yeah," laughed SheZow. "Pop-er. We still have some of that wrapping paper."

"Well, leave some for me because I'll need it after tonight," said Boxter removing his cap. "These guys wanted to rape my son."

SheZow laughed, "As if I'll leave any of them put their filthy hands on me."

"Guy you should be more careful," said Boxter putting on his cap. "This is the closest we've got to your rape attempts."

SheZow rolled her eyes, "They caught me off guard, okay. But if it makes you feel safer I'll have an extra pair of clothes and extra She-Lac."

"That would make me feel better. Yes," said Boxter standing from next to his son. "Well I better get these guys into custody. Hopefully this time they won't fuck around with anyone else."

SheZow laughed, "Doubt it."

Boxter started to leave when he remembered something, "Don't they know you're a dude?"

SheZow sighed, "I forgot that. Not."

"And how will they forget it?" asked Boxter.

SheZow stood and walked to the car. She asked Boxter to lower the window. He did as instructed and also raised his windows and compartment glass.

SheZow pulled her hair away revealing a glistering pink earring. He removed it and broke the Glamrock, crushing it into dust with his super strength. He blew the dust into the still unconscious men. He then knocked on the Boxter's window.

"When they get there, give them a nice cold shower, they won't remember me," said SheZow.

"Great," said Boxter turning on the car. "See you home son."

"See ya home," said SheZow.

Boxter started backing away when he turned, "Oh and Guy…"

SheZow turned to Boxter, confusion written on his face.

"Cover up," he said pointing at SheZow's naked torso. "We don't want perverts and kids thinking wrong of SheZow."

SheZow laughed, "Alright, I'm heading home now."

Boxter drove away leaving a naked SheZow behind. SheZow looked at her gloved hands and naked torso. Shela was going to have a fit, so would Kelly and Maz. SheZow sighed.

"She yeah," she said changing into her secret identity of Guy.

He didn't notice the cold night until he was in his warm jacket. He rubbed his hands together before putting it in his pockets. Looking both sides he crossed the road. He put his hood on and continued to his house.

 **It's been a while and I finally came up with a story for SheZow *high fives self* It's one-shot day for me apparently ^_^ since this is the second one i wrote yet the first one uploaded...gotta get shit straight. Thanks for reading Ciao**


End file.
